Happy Birthday
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Selamat ulang tahun, sahabatku. Semoga mimpimu menjadi kenyataan dan kita menjadi sahabat selamanya, Be friends forever! Inspired by Kana Nishino – Happy Birthday. For Midorima's birthday (July, 7th)


**Happy Birthday by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

A special fanfic for Midorima Shintarou's birthday! Enjoy.

* * *

Tanggal 7 Juli.

Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial bagi kami. Yap, betul sekali! Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Midorimacchi, sahabat kami yang hobinya bawa barang-barang absurd yang dia klaim sebagai lucky itemnya. Karena itulah, kami berada di gym SMP Teiko untuk menyiapkan segalanya.

"Ayo cepat selesaikan dekorasi sebelum yang ulang tahun datang-ssu!" kataku pada teman-teman pelangiku.

"Oke!" balas yang lain.

Sekarang, kami sedang sibuk mendekorasi gym dengan balon dan pita warna-warni. Aku dan Aominecchi sibuk memompa balon, Kurokocchi sibuk menata meja untuk makanan dan minumannya, Akashicchi dan Murasakibaracchi sibuk memasang pita di sekeliling gym. Sementara Momocchi pergi mengambil kue yang sudah kami pesan jauh-jauh hari.

"Selesai!" kami berteriak senang begitu pekerjaan kami selesai. Tapi, kok Momocchi belum datang, ya? Aduhh, dadaku jadi deg-degan karena ini adalah hari yang paling kami tunggu-tunggu. Jangan sampai terjadi kekacauan agar hari ini menjadi hari yang luar biasa.

" _Minna!_ Kuenya sudah ada, nih!" teriak Momocchi di depan pintu gym.

"Syukurlah. Ayo kita letakkan lilinnya." Kata Akashicchi "Sebelum Midorima datang."

Suasana gym gelap karena lampu dimatikan. Dari kolong meja, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki Midorimacchi. Saat dia sudah sampai di dekat kue, kami langsung keluar dari kolong meja sambil mengucapkan "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUNN!" kau tahu bagaimana ekspresi Midorimacchi waktu itu? Dia benar terkejut saat mendengarnya! Lucu sekali-ssu!

"Selamat ulang tahun, Midorimacchi! Terima kasih atas segala anugerah bisa bertemu denganmu. Kuharap, senyuman selalu menghiasi wajahmu di hari-harimu yang baru-ssu." Aku mewakili teman-temanku untuk mengucapkan permohonan ke Midorimacchi sambil memberikan kado ke Midorimacchi.

"Terima kasih, Kise. Tapi, bukan berarti aku senang dengan ucapanmu, nanodayo." Balas Midorimacchi. Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. Masih sempat-sempatnya dia ngeluarin sifat tsunderenya di hari spesialnya.

" _Saa, Let's get started!"_

1... 2... 3... BLUP! Terdengar suara cracker meletup dibalik kue hingga crackernya mengenai wajah Midorimacchi. Midorimacchi sangat terkejut melihatnya. Kami tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejutnya, lucu sekali! Aku langsung memotret wajahnya tersebut, lalu kukirimkan ke Takao-kun, sahabatnya Midorimacchi di Shuutoku.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya, Midorin!" teriak Momocchi. Fyuhh... Midorimacchi meniup lilinnya. Semua bertepuk tangan.

"Ayo kita foto-foto. Biar jadi kenangan." Usul Kurokocchi. Kami langsung ambil posisi di depan kue ulang tahun. Tentu saja, Midorimacchi ada di tengah. Kami kembali menyalakan lilin di atas kue ulang tahunnya.

" _Say Chesse!"_ teriakku di depan kamera. Lalu segera berlari ke arah Kurokocchi. Aku langsung pasang pose _peace_ di tangan kanan sementara tanganku yang satunya merangkul Kurokocchi.

" _Chesse!"_ teriak kami sambil memasang pose andalan masing-masing.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Ckrek! Aku langsung mengambil kameraku.

"Oi Kise! Gimana hasilnya?" tanya Aominecchi. Aku hanya memberi tanda jempol.

Hari ini adalah hari kebahagiaan bagi kami, Kiseki no Sedai. Hari ini dimana salah satu sahabat kami dilahirkan. Di hari kelahirannya ini, kami berharap bahwa impian Midorimacchi menjadi nyata. Tahun berikutnya dan seterusnya, kami ingin merayakan ulang tahun Midorimacchi. Walaupun kami akan tumbuh dewasa nanti, kami ingin Midorimacchi mengingat kami sebagai sahabat untuk selamanya.

"Terima kasih atas kejutannya. Aku benar-benar terharu dengan perhatian kalian." Kata Midorimacchi.

"Iya, sama-sama." Jawab Aku dan teman-temanku serentak.

Kami keluar dari gym dengan perasaan senang. Hari ini dan seterusnya, kami akan selalu bersahabat selamanya. Meskipun kami rival di basket, tetapi kami tetap bersahabat di luar lapangan.

Aku berharap, persahabatan kami takkan berakhir hingga kematian menjemput kami...

 _Itsumademo... Be friends forever..._

~ End ~

 **Ah, selesai! Ini fanfic spesial Yukira buat ultahnya Midorin! Selamat ulang tahun buat Midorin! Maaf jika fanficnya jelek.**

 **Akhir kata, RnR!**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
